Burning up a sun just to say goodbye
by Terriah
Summary: A twist on the end of episode 13. The doctor may soon have a greater reason to find a way to get back to Rose. ONE SHOT. please look at, even if you only read my notes on the bottom and email me to have a good rant! Cause I am in tears here!


**Title: Burning up a sun to say goodbye**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but if I did, there would be a lot of happy doctor who fans today and not depressed ones.**

**Summary: A twist on the ending of episode 13 Doomsday. Just for a little more self satisfaction.**

* * *

He could feel her, pressed up against the wall like him.

And she was crying. There was so much hurt. So much pain.

He wrenched his cheek away from the wall.

He had to say goodbye.

For them both.

* * *

_Two and a half months later._

The Doctor smiled sadly.

"I'm burning up a sun just to say goodbye,"

Rose took a step closer.

"You look like a ghost," she whispered peering at him as the small rays of sun reflected off the sand, making the bay seem over bright.

"Hold on,"

And then he was there, standing before her. His legs slightly apart, both hands shoved in his suit pockets. He could have been there opposite her, was it not for the lack of wind in his hair or sand on his converse.

"Can I…..?" she reached out to touch him. He shook his head softly.

"I'm just an image. No touch."

Rose frowned.

"Can't you come through properly?" she asked like a child asking for more. The Doctor looked around him, presumably at the tardis.

"The whole thing would fracture," he glanced back at Rose, "Two universes would collapse."

"So!" she muttered childishly. The Doctor grinned, feeling a wave of familiarity wash over him. He suddenly noticed the wind playing in her hair.

"Where are we? Where did the gap come out?" he scrunched his face and looked around. Rose smiled at him, her eyes tear filled.

"We're in Norway," she managed to say, "About 50 miles out of Bergen." She paused here to look at the Doctor, "It's called Daligauldstrandsen."

"Dalek?" The Doctor exclaimed horrified. Rose shook her head.

"Dalig. It' s Norweigen for bad." He looked at her confused. Rose gave him a sly smile.

"This translates as Bad Wolf Bay." The Doctor grinned as if surprised by the irony of the situation. Rose bit on her lip.

"How long have we got?" He was suddenly sad and sober again.

"Bout 2 minutes," She pushed her hair back from her eyes fiercely and the Doctor could see fresh tears cursing down her face.

"I can't think of what to say," she admitted. He smiled back at her and gazed into the distance.

"You've still got Mr Mickey then," he commented, indicating the small group of people standing huddled by the jeep.

"There's five of us now," Rose said quietly, "Mum, Dad, Mickey, me and the baby."

He starred at her, his mouth open in surprise.

"You're not…….?" She nodded, her lips curving into a light smile.

"Three months gone," she tried to stop the torrent of tears to stammer, "Thought I'd save an endangered species."

The doctor held out a hand to her, his face beaming.

"Oh my clever Rose!"

But his hand passed through her. Rose lowered her head and cried silently. The Doctor looked at his hands.

"I'm so sorry Rose. I'll find a way. To get to you and our son," he paused to consider this and then could not help but grin again, "Or daughter."

Rose looked up at him, seeing his delight. More tears.

"I……" she spluttered incoherently, "I love you." Relief for at last it was said. The Doctor smiled at her sadly.

"Quite right too," he whispered, a little choked, "And I suppose that if this is my last chance to say it." There was a long pause in which they starred at each, waiting for the words to come.

"Rose Tyler, I.."

And he disappeared. The gap in time closed, leaving Rose Tyler alone and unlovedin Bad Wolf Bay.

* * *

The Doctor felt the tears running down his own face and his mouth open, ready to tell her how different she was from all the others and how he loved her. But now he couldn't. He closed his mouth and eyes, wiping the tears away with both hands.

"Goodbye Rose Tyler," he murmured to himself before setting the Tardis to an unknown destination, alone once more.

* * *

_**You're thoughts please. It's a bit crappy I know. But I'm hoping that in writing it, I won't now cry every time I watch the end because there was no Rose/ Doctor action and he couldn't say it. Russell Davis was being very clever. If Rose had died, I think we might have been ok, but because the doctor and rose were separated and not too mention both crying, really upsets me! I'm sad I know. But I'm also a sucker for any kind of emotional drama! Also really don't like the look of the new assistant, but will wait to cast opinion.**_

**_Also one last thing._** **_The main reason I cry is because the music is beautiful this series and I want it. So if you know where I can buy it let me know._**


End file.
